jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
C1-10P
C1-10P, besser bekannt als „Chopper“, kurz „Chop“, oftmals auch Spectre 3 genannt, war ein Astromechdroide der C1-Serie und Mechaniker des Leichten VCX-100-Frachters Ghost. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Droiden besaß er so etwas wie eine eigene Persönlichkeit und zählte fast wie eine Person zu der Crew. Zusammen mit dem ehemaligen Jedi Kanan Jarrus, der Twi’lek-Pilotin Hera Syndulla, der Mandalorianerin Sabine Wren, dem Lasat Garazeb Orrelios und dem Waisenjungen Ezra Bridger, begab er sich auf zahlreiche Missionen gegen das Galaktische Imperium. Geschichte Beitritt zur Crew der Ghost Chopper war so alt, dass er fast nur aus gebrauchten Teilen bestand.Die Geschichte der Rebellen Außerdem hatte er das Verfallsdatum seines Herstellers um ein paar Jahrzehnte überschritten.Gefährliche Ware (Buch) Chopper hatte schon mit anderen organischen Lebensformen gearbeitet, bis er auf die Crew des Frachters Ghost traf. Der Astromechdroide hatte sich seinen Job an Bord der Ghost gesichert, indem er die Systeme des Raumschiffs stark modifiziert hatte. Chopper kam mit den Systemen des Schiffes wesentlich besser zurecht, als ein Mechaniker aus Fleisch und Blut oder ein neueres Droiden-Modell und war somit nun praktisch der Einzige, der die Ghost am Laufen halten konnte.Der Aufstieg der Rebellen Scharmützel im All miniatur|links|Chopper wird von [[Hera Syndulla für seine Hilfe gelobt]] Nachdem sich Chopper in eine Militärfunkfrequenz eingeklingt hatte, glaubte die [[Spectres|Crew der Ghost]] den Jackpot geknackt zu haben, da das Kom-Gerede ihnen verriet, dass sich in der Nähe Frachtschiffe befanden, die Mineralien transportierten, die das Imperium für den Bau seiner Kriegsmaschinen benötigte. Jedoch war der Bericht über die Frachter vom Imperium geplant, um Rebellen anzulocken, sodass die Ghost nun von einigen TIE-Jägern verfolgt wurde. Chopper wurde von der Twi'lek-Pilotin Hera Syndulla beauftragt, die ausgefallenen Schilde zu reparieren. Nachdem plötzlich auch das Kom-System ausfiel, sollte der Astromechdroide sich um dieses Problem ebenfalls kümmern und Kanan Jarrus, welcher im Geschütz saß und die Jäger ins Visier nahm, sagen, dass dieser besser schießen sollte. So eilte Chopper zu Kanan, welcher ihn erstaunt über seine Anwesenheit zurück ins Cockpit schickte um Hera zu sagen, sie sollte besser fliegen. Diese wiederrum aktivierte nach einem wilden Manöver ihre Cockpitkanonen um einen der Jäger zu zerstören. Sie schickte Chopper wieder zu Kanan, um ihm ausrichten zu lassen, dass er einen einzigen Jäger alleine schaffen sollte. Der Droide hatte inzwischen die Geduld verloren und betrat die Phantom, ein kleines Schiff, das am Heckabschnitt der Ghost angedockt war. Er hob seinen Arm in die Hauptschnittstellenbuchse und lud Befehle in die Steuerkonsole hoch um das Geschütz zu betätigen, mit dem er den letzten Widersacher auslöschte. Zurück im Cockpit wurde Chopper von Kanan und Hera für seine Hilfsbereitschaft gelobt, um kurz danach schon wieder seinen nächsten Auftrag zu bekommen. Gescheitertes Treffen mit den Wookiees Eines Tages flog die Crew der Ghost - auf Rat von Cikatro Vizago, einem devaronianischen Verbrecherlord von dem Planeten Lothal, den sie alle schon kannten - zu einem abgelegenen Teil des Äußeren Randes, um sich mit dem Captain eines Kanonenbootes zu treffen, welcher dieselben antiimperialen Ansichten wie die Ghost-Crew hatte, und darauf aus war, gemeinsame Anstrengungen im Kampf gegen das Imperium zu unternehmen. Angesichts der äußeren Schäden, die das Kanonenboot davongetragen hatte, schien es, dass das Imperium zuerst da gewesen war. Die Twi'lek Hera schickte daraufhin eine Nachricht an Vizago, dass der Plan schief gelaufen war. In der Luftschleuse der Ghost, wurde Chopper beauftragt, nach irgendwelchen Lebensformen zu scannen, bevor der Ex-Jedi Kanan, die Mandalorianerin Sabine und der Lasat Zeb an Bord des Kanonenbootes gehen konnten. Danach wurde der Droide zusammen mit Hera angewiesen, die Ghost warm zu halten, für den Fall, dass sie alle schnell verschwinden mussten. Da Hera jedoch eine Rückmeldung von Vizago bekommen hatte, dass er die Sache mit dem zerstörten Kanonenboot und den, vom Imperium, entführten Freiheitskämpfern, welche Wookiees waren, überprüfen lassen wollte, begab sich die gesamte Crew zurück nach Lothal, um dort einen neuen Job - einen Überfall auf einen imperialen Versorgungstransporter - von Vizago anzunehmen.Die Rebellion beginnt Befreiung der Wookiees Nachdem es Kanan, Sabine und Zeb in Capital City, der Hauptstadt von Lothal, geglückt war, Kisten mit verschiedenen Blasterwaffen und Nahrung zu stehlen, hatten sie einen neuen Passagier mit an Bord der Ghost gebracht: Den Waisenjungen Ezra Bridger. Chopper schaltete sich in die Schildsteuerung und sprach den genervten Kanan im Cockpit darauf an, von vier TIE-Jägern verfolgt zu werden. Hera schaffte es, dank Sabine und Kanan, welche inzwischen in den Dorsalgeschützen saßen, die Jäger loszuwerden, den Planeten zu verlassen und anschließend in den Hyperraum zu springen. [[Bild:ChopperImCockpitDerGhost.jpg|thumb|right|Chopper im Cockpit der Ghost.|188x188px]] Wieder zurück auf Lothal landeten sie vor der kleinen Stadt namens Tarkintown um Nahrung an den hungernden Einwohnern zu verteilen. Chopper war als einziger im Schiff geblieben, als er plötzlich bemerkte wie Ezra Kanans Zimmer durchsuchte. Er verpetzte den Jungen an den Ex-Jedi, sodass dieser Ezra anwies, sein Lichtschwert, welches er heimlich gestohlen hatte, zurückzugeben. Wenige Zeit später, befahl Zeb Chopper, dass dieser auf Ezra aufpassen sollte, damit die restliche Crew ungestört eine neue Mission besprechen konnten. Da der Astromechdroide niemals irgendwelche Anweisungen befolgte, ließ er den Jungen jedoch gehen. Chopper rollte daraufhin zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um in die neue Mission - die Befreiung der zur Versklavung freigegebenen Wookiees aus einem imperialen Transporter - eingeweiht zu werden. Nach einem erneuten Hyperraumsprung fand sich die Ghost vor dem imperialen Transporter wieder, woran das Schiff unter dem Tarnnamen Starbird andocken konnte. Nach dem Öffnen der Luftschleuse, folgte Chopper Sabine durch einen Korridor in den Systemraum. Zeb und Kanan liefen in einen anderen Gang um die Wookiees zu suchen. Chopper programmierte maulend unter Sabines Anweisung den Schwerkraftgenerator. Plötzlich gab die Mandalorianerin dem Droiden den Auftrag alle verdeckten Kommandos zu umgehen, da sie durch das Klicken ihres Komlinks auf einen Notfall aufmerksam gemacht wurde. Die junge Frau stellte die Schwerkraft für maximal zwei Minuten ab, und brachte Detonatoren an den Kontrollstationen an. Danach hielt sie sich an einen von Choppers Beinen fest. Dieser zündete seine Antriebsdüse und flog mit Sabine zurück in die Landebucht der Ghost, während die Detonatoren im Systemraum explodierten. An Bord der Ghost erklärte Kanan, dass alles eine Falle war und die Wookiees nicht auf dem Schiff wären. Chopper wurde aufgetragen Hera zu sagen, sie solle starten. Danach klinkte sich der genervte Astromechdroide in das Störgerät ein, um den Traktorstrahl des inzwischen gekommenen Sternzerstörers zu stören. Es gelang ihnen eine erfolgreiche Flucht, sodass sie wieder in den Hyperraum sprangen. miniatur|links|Chopper, zusammen mit [[Sabine Wren|Sabine und Kanan im Hyperraum]] Im Cockpit während des Hyperraums fiel Kanan auf, dass Ezra nicht bei ihnen war. Zeb gestand der Crew, dass Agent Kallus - ein Agent des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros - den Jungen kurz vor ihrer Flucht geschnappt hätte und der Lasat ihn nicht mehr retten konnte. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion, in der sich Chopper raushielt, beschlossen sie zum Sternenzerstörer zurück zu kehren, um Ezra zu befreien. Dank des Tarnmodus der Ghost, konnten sie unbemerkt in den unteren Hangar des Sternenzerstöres - genannt, Lawbringer - fliegen. Chopper blieb im Cockpit zur Überwachung, da Hera und der Rest hinaus in den Hangar gegangen waren, um Ezra zu finden. Nur wenige Minuten später hatten sie den Jungen auftreiben können und verschwanden von Bord der Lawbringer. An Bord der Ghost erzählte Ezra, dass er in seiner kurzen Gefangenschaft gehört hatte, dass das Imperium die Wookiees in die Gewürzminen von Kessel zu bringen beabsichigte. Daraufhin setzte die Ghost Kurs auf Kessel. Während der Befreiungsaktion der Wookiees auf Kessel kam es zu einem Kampf zwischen den Mitgliedern der Ghost und dem Imperium. Chopper blieb zusammen mit Hera auf der Ghost, als die Twi'lek den Droiden nach hinten in die Phantom schickte. Dort nutzte er unverzüglich das Geschütz, um die angreifenden TIE-Jäger zu eliminieren. Wenige Minuten später, war die Rettungsmission, in der sich Kanan als Jedi zu erkennen gegeben hatte, ein voller Erfolg, sodass die Wookiees und die Crew der Ghost von Kessel entkommen konnten. Zurück auf Lothal verabschiedete sich Chopper von Ezra, während Sabine dem Droiden die Gelenke schmierte. Jedoch kam der Junge wenige Zeit später wieder zurück, da Kanan den Waisen überredet hatte, ihn, dank seiner Machtsensitivität, auszubilden und ihn somit zu einem Teil der Ghost-Crew zu machen. Während die anderen Crew-Mitglieder ihre gewohnten Tätigkeiten nachgingen, nahm Chopper Reparaturen an den Schaltkreisen der Laserkanonen vor, um sich auf neue Missionen vorzubereiten. Diebstahl der Disruptoren Als die Ghost-''Crew bemerkte, dass ihnen Vorräte und Nahrung ausgingen, hatten sie keine andere Wahl, als sich auf Cikatro Vizagos Angebot einzulassen, eine Frachtladung für ihn zu stehlen, die eigentlich für eine imperiale Ministerin bestimmt war. miniatur|rechts|Chopper zusammen mit [[R2-D2 und C-3PO]] Im Raumhafen von Capital City rollte Chopper neben Ezra in Richtung einer Raumfähre her. Der Droide und der Junge taten so, als würden sie Sabine und Zeb in der Schlange der Passagiere, nicht kennen, drängelten sich an ihnen vorbei und betraten die Raumfähre. Chopper und Ezra hielten sich an der Seite des vorderen Fährenabteils, um die anderen Passagiere, darunter die Zielpersonen, die menschliche Ministerin Maketh Tua und ihr aqualishanischer Händler Amda Wabo, vorbeizulassen. Nachdem auch Tuas Übersetzer, der Protokolldroide C-3PO und sein Begleiter, der Astromechdroide R2-D2, eingestiegen waren, betrat Kanan die Fähre und setzte sich neben Ezra und Chopper. Auch der Ex-Jedi tat so, als würde er die beiden nicht kennen. Nachdem die Raumfähre in den Hyperraum, in Richtung des Planeten Garel gesprungen war, begann Ezra, auf Kanans geheimes Zeichen, sich mit Chopper zu streiten. Da sich jedoch eigentlich keine Droiden im Passagierraum aufhalten durften, musste sich Chopper, zusammen mit R2-D2 und C-3PO, und damit auch Maketh Tuas Übersetzer für Amda Wabos Aqualish, in den hinteren Teil der Fähre begeben. Sabine, welche ebenfalls Aqualish beherrschte, konnte somit nun den Standort der Ladung herausfinden und gab Maketh Tua die falschen Informationen, ohne, dass C-3PO sie dabei korrigieren konnte. miniatur|links|Chopper streitet sich mit [[R2-D2]] In der Hangarbucht 17 auf dem Garel-Raumhafen, hatte sich Chopper eine gute Stelle gesucht, um seine Fotorezeptoren und Audiosensoren auf Maketh Tua, die beiden Droiden, Wabo und einer Sturmtruppen-Eskorte zu richten. C-3PO übersetzte den aufgebrachten Aqualishaner, dass sie sich in der falschen Landebucht aufhielten, da sich die Ladung, welche T-7-Ionendisruptoren enthielten in der Hangarbucht 7 befand. Außerdem erkannte Maketh Tua den C1-Astromechdroiden aus der Raumfähre wieder, sodass sie und ihre Begleiter sich schleunigst in Richtung der siebten Hangarbucht begaben. Chopper versuchte sie ein wenig aufzuhalten, indem er einen Streit mit R2-D2 anfing. Jedoch nützte die Verzögerung nicht viel, sodass Chopper Hera, welche inzwischen mit der ''Ghost in Hangarbucht 8 gelandet war, über Komlink mitteilte, dass das Schiff startklar zu machen sei. Als Chopper an der achten Hangarbucht ankam, tobte dort bereits ein Kampf zwischen den Ghost-Rebellen und den Sturmtruppen unter der Aufsicht von Maketh Tua. Der Astromechdroide begab sich in die Ghost, wo Sabine und Ezra gerade dabei waren, die gestohlenen Kisten zu entladen, als er feststellen musste, dass ihm R2-D2 und C-3PO in das Schiff gefolgt sind, in der Hoffnung in Sicherheit vor dem tobenen Kampf außerhalb der Ghost zu sein. Erst als Kanan und Zeb in die Ghost eintraten und das Schiff startete, realisierten die beiden Droiden, dass sie von der Ghost-''Crew ,,gestohlen" worden waren. Auf Lothal kam es während des Geschäfts mit Vizago zu einem Zwischenfall, da C-3PO das Imperium gebeten hatte, ihn und R2-D2 zu retten und somit den Standort der ''Ghost verriet. Der Devaronianer floh bei dem Anblick der, sich nähernden Armee, darunter zwei AT-DPs, ohne für die Mühe der Beschaffung der Disruptoren zu zahlen.Gefährliche Ware Unter der Führung von Agent Kallus kam es zu einem Kampf, aus dem sich Chopper raus hielt, bis er von Hera die Anweisung bekam, das Schiff startklar zu machen. Nur knapp konnten sie den Kampf entkommen, wobei die Disruptoren zerstört wurden. Danach brachten sie die beiden Droiden zu ihrem eigentlichen Besitzer - dem Senatoren Bail Organa - zurück, wofür sie alle eine hohe Summe Credits erhielten. Streit mit Ezra miniatur|rechts|Chopper manipuliert [[Ezra Bridger|Ezras Machtübungen]] Während die Ghost Lothal anflog, schaute Chopper bei Ezras Machtübungen in der Kombüse zu. Um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern hob er bei Ezras Versuch, eine Schüssel mit der Macht anzuheben, selbst den Gegenstand mit einem seiner Greifarme. Das gefiel dem Jungen überhaupt nicht, sodass er den Droiden, quer durch die Gänge des Schiffs verfolgte. Als die beiden schließlich in Ezras und Zebs gemeinsames Zimmer angekommen waren, zögerte der Droide nicht lange und schoss einen Elektronenblitz auf den dort schlafenden Lasat. Dieser wurde von dem Blitz geweckt, sodass Chopper schleunigst die Flucht ergriff, damit Zeb Ezra eine Lektion erteilen konnte. Kurz darauf schickte Hera den Jungen und den Lasat gemeinsam in die Stadt Kothal, damit diese eine Meiloorun für die Twi'lek besorgen und ihre Beziehung füreinander verbessern konnten. Während Ezra und Zeb in der Stadt waren, vergnügte sich Chopper zusammen mit Kanan bei einer Partie Dejarik. Erst am Abend kamen der Lasat und der Junge von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer, wobei sie einen TIE-Jäger gestohlen hatten, wieder in die Ghost zurück. Chopper konnte es jedoch nicht lassen, und provozierte Ezra und Zeb, sodass der Droide nun vor zwei wütenden Verfolgern fliehen musste. Versuchte Rettung von Luminara Unduli Eine Woche nach Choppers Streit mit Ezra, beobachtete der Droide zusammen mit Kanan und Zeb das Jedi-Training des Jungen auf der Außenhülle der Ghost. Als der Ex-Jedi seinen neuen Schüler sein Lichtschwert gab, bat er Chopper Ezra mit Milchtüten abzuwerfen, welcher dieser mit der Waffe abwehren sollte. Da der Junge durch diesen Vorgang jedoch vom Schiff gefallen war und nur noch von Kanans Machtfähigkeiten gerettet werden konnte, wurde das Training frühzeitig beendet. miniatur|thlinks|Chopper und die restliche Crew schauen sich die [[HoloNetz News an]] Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ghost verfolgte Chopper zusammen mit der restlichen Crew die HoloNetz-Nachrichten, als diese plötzlich von einer Nachricht vom Senatoren Gall Trayvis unterbrochen wurde. Dieser machte die Rebellen darauf aufmerksam, dass die Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli noch am Leben sei und irgendwo im Stygeon-System festgehalten werde. In der Hoffnung mit Meisterin Unduli eine geeignetere Lehrmeisterin für Ezra zu finden, begab sich die Ghost-Crew zum genannten System um die ehemalige Meisterin zu befreien. Während die Freunde sich auf die Flüstermodus-Triebwerke der Phantom und ein spezielles Störgerät verließen, um unbemerkt an den Scannern des Gefängnisses vorbei zu kommen, hatte die Crew es Chopper überlassen die Ghost im Orbit über Stygeon-Prime zu halten. Die Befreiungsmission stellte sich allerdings als eine Falle heraus, wodurch der sogenannte Inquisitor mit Hilfe von Luminaras Leiche Rebellen und Freiheitskämpfer wie die der Ghost anlocken wollte. Betrübt darüber auf diesen Trick des Imperiums reingefallen zu sein, landete die Ghost-Crew wieder auf Lothal, damit Kanan Ezras Ausbildung fortführen konnte. Diebstahl des Dekodierers Als die Rebellen erfuhren, dass ein Kyber-Kristall von Imperialen transportiert werden sollte, entschieden sie den Konvoi abzufangen und die potentielle Waffe zu zerstören. Da die Reisekoordinaten jedoch verschlüsselt waren, benötigten sie einen Dekodierer. Ezra erklärte sich dazu bereit, als ,,Dev Morgan" die imperiale Akademie auf Lothal zu infiltrieren und das benötigte Gerät mit der Hilfe von Chopper, welcher für die Mission Schwarz lackiert wurde, zu stehlen. Während Chopper durch die Gänge der Akademie rollte, traf er Ezra mit der ihm zugeteilten Aurek-Einheit. Der Junge gab ihm ein geheimes Zeichen, sodass der Droide sich hinaus aus dem Gebäude begab, um Sabine und Zeb, welche versteckt auf den Astromechdroiden gewartet hatten, mitzuteilen, dass Ezra es geschafft hatte ins imperiale Hauptquartier zu gelangen. miniatur|rechts|Chopper ist zur Tarnung schwarz gefärbt Nachdem es den Jungen gelungen war, den Dekodierer zu stehlen und ihn Chopper zu geben, fuhr dieser zu Sabine und Zeb, um ihnen das Diebesgut, sowie einer Nachricht von Ezra zu überbringen, dass dieser noch einen Tag in der Akademie bleiben würde, um einen Jungen namens Jai Kell vor dem Inquisitor zu retten. Derweil sich Ezra, zusammen mit Jai Kell und einem Jungen namens Zare Leonis in der Akademie auf die Flucht in einem AT-DP vorbereiteten, brachte Chopper bei den anderen Kampfläufern auf dem Außenhof Thermaldetonatoren an , um die Flucht, der inzwischen drei Jungs, vorzubereiten. Als die Kadetten es nach draußen schafften schlugen Zeb und Sabine aus dem Versteck zu, um die Jungs bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Zare Leonis entschied sich jedoch in der Akademie zu bleiben, um seine vermisste Schwester zu finden. Alle, darunter auch Chopper, konnten letztendlich erfolgreich von dem Gelände der Akademie fliehen. Auch über dem Planeten war die Mission, dank des gestohlenen Dekodierers ein Erfolg, da der Konvoi von der Ghost zerstört werden konnte. Anschließend sammelten sich die Rebellen in den Grasebenen Lothals und Hera versprach Jai ihn und seine Mutter vor dem Imperium zu beschützen. Daraufhin rollte Chopper an der Seite von Hera, Sabine und Jai an Bord der Ghost, um Ezra mit Kanan draußen allein zu lassen. Reparatur der Phantom und Rettung von Hera und Sabine Eines Nachts kamen Hera, Sabine und Ezra von einer geglückten Flucht in die Ghost zurück, nachdem sie mit der Phantom einen imperialen Konvoi auf Befehl von dem mysteriösen ,,Fulcrum" hin, angegriffen hatten. Während des Entkommen wurde die Unterseite des kleineren Schiffs jedoch zerschrammt. Da sich die Twi'lek Pilotin noch zu der alten Klon-Millitärbasis Fort Anaxes auf einem Asteroiden inmitten eines Asteroidenfelds begeben musste um Vorräte von ,,Fulcrum" abzuholen, beauftragte sie Zeb die Steuerung der Phantom zu reparieren und das System zu überprüfen. Chopper - welcher wieder zu seiner normalen Farbe um lackiert worden war - und Ezra, sollten den Lasat dabei helfen. miniatur|links|Chopper streitet sich mit Ezra und Zeb Während Ezra im Reparaturschacht der Phantom die Steuerung reparierte, beauftragte Zeb Chopper das Lebenserhaltungssystem zu säubern, nachdem der Junge aus dem Schacht gekommen sei. Um Ezra ein wenig zu ärgern, aktivierte der Astromechdroide schon vorzeitig die Säuberung, sodass sich Chopper und Zeb über den völlig verwirrten Jungen lustig machten. Ezra verstand aber gar keinen Spaß und sprang nach einer spaßigen Bemerkung von Chopper auf die Kuppel des Droiden. Der Streit ließ die Drei jedoch von einer Anzeige ablenken, welche zeigte, dass aus dem Leck der Phantom Treibstoff austrat. Nachdem die Drei während ihrer Streitigkeiten durch die Gänge der Ghost wanderten, wurden sie von Hera und Sabine aufgehalten. Erstere fragte nach den erledigten Pflichten. Ezra und Zeb redeten sich raus, um daraufhin von Chopper weiter geärgert zu werden, sodass der Droide die Flucht vor seinen zwei Verfolgern startete, welche sich an den Astromech rächen wollten. Kurz danach flogen Hera und Sabine in der Phantom zu Fort Anaxes, um die Vorräte zu holen. In der Kombüse der Ghost stritt sich Ezra, welcher wieder auf Chopper saß, immer noch mit dem Astromech. Der Droide schaffte es aber, den Jungen von sich - und genau auf Zebs Mahlzeit - zu schleudern. Der Lasat rastete daraufhin erst richtig aus, konnte aber nur von einer Benachrichtigung von Hera abgehalten werden, Chopper und Ezra anzugreifen. Die Twi'lek beschwerte sich per Komlink bei Zeb, dass dieser sich nicht das Ergebnis von der Überprüfung der Systeme der Phantom angesehen hatte. Daraufhin begaben sich Zeb, Chopper und Ezra zu der Anzeigetafel, des kleineren Schiffs, um zu bemerken, dass es ein Problem mit der Treibstoffleitung gab, sodass Treibstoff aus der Phantom austreten konnte und Hera und Sabine nun in Fort Anaxes fest saßen. Die drei gaben sofort Kanan bescheid, welcher Hera eine Nachricht zukommen ließ, dass die Ghost unterwegs wäre. Die Ghost traf gerade rechtzeitig ein, um Sabine, Hera und die Fluguntaugliche Phantom vor gefräßigen Fyrnocks zu retten. Um sicher zu starten wurde Chopper von Hera aus dem Cockpit der Ghost beauftragt, Kühlmittel zum Antrieb umzuleiten. Die Phantom wurde provisorisch per Magnet an die Ghost befestigt, sodass die Crew die alte Basis verlassen konnte. Zuletzt entschuldigten sich Chopper, Ezra und Zeb im Frachtraum für ihre Verantwortungslosigkeit bei Sabine und Hera. Der Tag des Imperiums und Übergabe von Tseebo Es ist der sogenannte Tag des Imperiums. Vor genau fünfzehn Jahren hat Kanzler Palpatine die Republik zum galaktischen Imperium umgestaltet und sich selbst zum Imperator ernannt. Zur Feier des Tages, wurde in Capital City eine Militärparade ausgetragen. Um das Imperium erneut bloß zu stellen, gelang es den Ghost-Rebellen einen TIE-V1-Turbosternjäger unter der Aufsicht von Maketh Tua, Cumberlayne Aresko und dem bekannten TIE-Piloten Valen Rudor in die Luft zu jagen und den Rodianer Tseebo, ein alter Freund von Ezras Eltern, welcher vom Imperium gesucht wurde, mitzunehmen um ihn somit in Sicherheit zu bringen. Chopper wartete derweil mit Hera in der Ghost, ''als sie zum alten Markt flogen, um von dort aus Zeb abzuholen. Kanan, Ezra, Sabine und Tseebo schafften es - trotz der inzwischen verlangten Straßensperren - mit der Hilfe eines imperialen Truppentransporters aus der Hauptstadt zu entkommen. Jedoch hatten sie einen Trupp Verfolger unter der Leitung von Agent Kallus hinter sich. Hera ließ die ''Ghost über das Geschehen auf der Hauptstraße fliegen. Plötzlich fing Kallus Transporter an, auf das Frachtschiff zu feuern. Die Schilde der Ghost hielten, der Transporter musste jedoch beseitigt werden. Diese Aufgabe wurde Chopper zugewiesen. Der Astromech rollte in die Phantom, betätigte das Geschütz und schoss den hinteren Transporter von der Straße. Agent Kallus überlebte den Angriff nur, da er sich bereits an dem gestohlenen Truppentransporter vor ihm festhalten konnte. Alle, darunter auch Tseebo, begaben sich an Bord der Ghost, sodass die Rebellen die Flucht ergreifen konnten. Jetzt allerdings wurde das Schiff von mehreren TIE-Jägern, angeführt vom Inquisitor, verfolgt. Chopper feuerte weiterhin mit dem Geschütz der Phantom, in der Hoffnung die Anzahl der TIEs zu verringern. Jedoch schaffte der Inquisitor es, von seinem TIE-Jäger die Ghost zu treffen. Der Astromechdroide erlitt durch das anschließende Beben einen Kurzschluss, welches ihn reglos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Ezra lebt gefährlich miniatur|rechts|Chopper zusammen mit Tseebo Erst nachdem Chopper nicht mehr auf Heras Anweisungen aus dem Cockpit reagierte, bemerkte Zeb, dass der Droide einen Kurzschluss erlitten hatte. Die Crew der Ghost konnte gerade noch ohne Choppers und nur mit Tseebos Einsatz vor dem Inquisitor entkommen. Im Hyperraum wurde der Astromechdroide von Sabine und Hera repariert und von letzterer wieder eingeschaltet. Sogleich wurde er von der Twi'lek beauftragt nach einem speziellen Peilsender, welcher der Inquisitor am Heck der Phantom, kurz vor dem Eintritt in den Hyperraum, angebracht hatte, zu suchen. Daraufhin koppelten Ezra und Kanan das kleinere Schiff von der Ghost ab, und flogen mit der Phantom zurück ins Asteroidenfeld nach Fort Anaxes, um das Imperium von der Ghost und von Tseebo wegzulocken. Die restliche Crew der Ghost dockte an Fulcrums Blockadebrecher an, um den Rodianer an den geheimnisvollen Verbündeten zu übergeben. Nur wenige Zeit später, kehrten Ezra und Kanan, welche auf Fort Anaxes nur knapp den Inquisitor entkommen waren, wieder mit der Phantom auf die Ghost zurück. Ezras Vision [[Bild:EzrasVisionGhost.jpg|thumb|right|Ein Teil der Ghost-Crew, darunter Chopper in Ezras Vision.]] Da Ezra auf dem Asteroidenfeld ungewollt Kontakt mit der Dunklen Seite aufgenommen hatte, begab er sich zusammen mit Kanan zu einem alten Jedi-Tempel-Außenposten auf Lothal, um sich wieder mit der hellen Seite reinzuwaschen. Im Tempel hatte der Junge mehrere Macht-Visionen. In einem Abschnitt war Ezra auf der Ghost. Der junge Jedi-Schüler musste mit anhören wie sich Hera, Zeb und Sabine, zusammen mit Chopper gegen Ezras Anwesenheit in der Crew aussprachen. Plötzlich erschien der Inquisitor auf dem Schiff und tötete die beiden Frauen und den Lasat. Auch der Astromechdroide wurde von dem Inquisitor mit dessen Lichtschwert durchbohrt und somit gewaltsam zerstört. Mehrere Wochen später, wurde Chopper zusammen mit der restlichen Crew Zeuge, wie Ezra sein erstes, aus einem, im Tempel gefundenen Kaiburr-Kristall und einer, von Chopper gespendeten Energiezelle, gebautes Lichtschwert präsentierte. Im Besitz von Lando Calrissian Nach einiger Zeit verlor die Crew der Ghost Chopper, im Rahmen eines Sabacc-Spiels, an den Schmuggler Lando Calrissian, wo Zeb den Droiden eingesetzt hatte. Um Chopper von Calrissian zurückzuerhalten, musste die Crew im Auftrag des Schmugglers, sich zum Schiff des Verbrechers Azmorigan begeben, um Calrissian es zu ermöglichen, eine Ware abzuholen. Während des Flugs, nahm der Astromechdroide den ersten Auftrag seines neuen Besitzers an, ihn ein wenig durch die Gänge des Frachters zu führen und ihn anschließend mit einem Getränk zu versorgen. miniatur|links|Chopper schaut beim Sabacc zu Als die Ghost an Azmorigans Schiff angedockt hatte, wartete Chopper, während Calrissian, Hera und Kanan das größere Schiff betraten. Der Schmuggler hatte jedoch die Twi'lek gegen die Ware getauscht, sodass Hera nun an Bord von Azmorigans Schiff verweilen musste. Im Frachtraum der Ghost trug Lando Ezra und Zeb auf, die Kiste, welche die Fracht erhielt, nicht zu öffnen. Dann verschwand der Schmuggler mit Chopper zur Luftschleuse der Ghost, um die, mit einer Rettungskapsel geflohene, Hera, wieder einzusammeln. Diese verlangte von Calrissian, dass er ihr zeigen sollte, was in der Kiste enthalten war. Doch auf dem Weg zum Frachtraum kamen Chopper, Hera und Lando die beiden Frachthüter Ezra und Zeb entgegen, welche die, inzwischen freigelassene Fracht, eine Ballonsau, wieder einfangen wollten. Da das Tier sich vor Schreck aufgeblasen hatte, trennte es das Cockpit mit den übrigen Gängen und Räumen der Ghost. Ezra, Zeb und Kanan, welcher das Schiff jetzt an der Blockade vorbei steuern musste, waren auf der Seite des Cockpits, Chopper, Sabine, Hera und Lando auf der anderen. Dem Astromech wurde aufgetragen, den Modulator zu reparieren, damit die Ghost ihre Kennung verschlüsseln konnte. Während die Crew mit der verschlüsselten Erkennung an der Blockade passieren wollte, schlug dies fehl, wonach einige TIE-Jäger die Ghost verfolgten. Kanan konnte diese jedoch abschütteln, womit eine Landung auf Lothal ermöglicht war. miniatur|rechts|Choppers neuer Besitzer: der Schmuggler Lando Calrissian Nach der Landung in einem außen gelegenen Landteil von Lando Calrissian, erklärte der Schmuggler, dass er die Ballonsau, welche inzwischen wieder ihre normale Größe angenommen hatte, wegen ihrem Geruchssinn für wertvolle Mineralien, brauchte. Plötzlich mussten alle feststellen, dass Azmorigan, zusammen mit seinen Anhängern schon auf die Crew wartete, um die Sau und Hera wieder zurück zu bekommen. Es kam zu einem Feuergefecht, zwischen der Ghost-Crew und Azmorigans Leuten. Während daher alle abgelenkt waren, schob Chopper einen Treibstofftank in die Ghost hinein. Im Cockpit des Frachters, sah der Droide wie Azmorigan Zeb bedrohte. Chopper betätigte das Geschütz, um den Verbrecher außer Gefecht zu setzen, sodass dieser mit seinen Leuten floh. Da Lando die Crew der Ghost für dessen Mühe und Hilfe jedoch nicht bezahlen konnte, übergab der Mann Chopper wieder in dessen Besitz. Anschließend gingen alle - außer Lando - wieder zurück ins Schiff und flogen in den Nachthimmel davon. Treffen mit Gall Trayvis Eines Tages schaute Chopper, zusammen mit Zeb, Sabine und Kanan bei Ezras Lichtschwertübungen zu, als der Junge plötzlich von kleineren Machtvisionen geplagt wurde und zu dem Entschluss kam, dass Senator Gall Trayvis, Ezras verschwundene Eltern gekannt hatte. Kurz danach wurden alle von Hera zurück in die Ghost gerufen, um sich die neue Übertragung des Senators anzusehen. Trayvis hatte dort die Crew der Ghost indirekt angesprochen und wollte sich nun mit ihr ins Geheim im alten Senatsgebäude in Capital City treffen, um gemeinsam gegen das Imperium vorzugehen. Da Ezra von Zare Leonis erfahren hatte, dass Agent Kallus den imperiumsfeindlichen Senator festnehmen wollte, traf sich die gesamte Crew im alten Haus der Bridgers, um die Mission zur Rettung von Gall Trayvis zu besprechen. miniatur|links|Chopper beginnt gerade damit den Kanalisationstunnel aufzusägen Während die Crew auf einer Überbrückung in der nähe des Senatsgebäudes die Lage überblickte, schaltete Chopper einen imperialen Droiden aus, welcher die Öffnung in die Kanalisation überwachte. Nur kurze Zeit später trafen die Rebellen zu Chopper und begaben sich in den Untergrund, um den imperialen Truppen auf dem Weg in das Gebäude zu entgehen. Kanan wies den Droiden an, für einen eventuellen Notfallplan, oben zu warten. Derweil Chopper auf die Rückkehr der Crew wartete, wurde er von zwei Sturmtruppler angesprochen. Die beiden Soldaten glaubten, dass der Astromech auf Seiten des Imperiums stand und befahlen ihn, den Alarm auszulösen, wenn er Rebellenaktivitäten bemerken würde. Wenig später gelangte die Crew wieder an die Oberfläche. Jedoch tauchten sie ohne Senator Trayvis auf, da dieser sich als Verräter zu erkennen gegeben hatte und von den Rebellen vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Erst in der Nacht kehrte die gesamte Truppe zur Ghost zurück, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Angriff auf den imperialen Hauptkommunikationsturm Nachdem sich Trayvis dem Imperium verschrieben und auf die Ghost-Crew eine Belohnung ausgesetzt hatte, wenn diese ergriffen werden konnte, wollten sich die Rebellen revanchieren, indem sie eine inspirierende Botschaft aussenden wollten, so wie es der Senator vor seinem Verrat getan hatte. Der genaue Plan war, den Imperialen Hauptkommunikationsturm zu übernehmen, um das Signal von dort aus auf den gesamten Planeten und das umliegende System zu senden. Sabine übergab dem Droiden einen Speicherstab, welcher er in den Turm bringen musste, damit er den Speicher in den Computer laden konnte, um eine Verbindung zur Ghost aufzustellen, wovon die Botschaft gesendet werden sollte. miniatur|rechts|Chopper und die restliche Crew übertragen die Botschaft In der darauffolgenden Nacht, wurde die Mission ausgeführt: Chopper wurde von Ezra auf dessen Speeder zum Kommunikationsturm gebracht, während die restliche Crew die angreifenden Sturmtruppen ausschalteten. Im Turm setzte der Astromech wie befohlen den Stab ein. Jedoch war alles ein Hinterhalt des Imperiums selbst, welches sich nun, angeführt vom Inquisitor, den Turm näherte. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte Sabine ein Signal aufgestellt, sodass die Rebellen vom Turm mit der Hilfe von Hera und der Phantom fliehen konnten. Da sich Kanan allerdings mit dem Inquisitor duelliert hatte, musste die Ghost-Crew, auf dessen Befehl hin, ohne den Ex-Jedi in ihr Schiff zurückkehren, sodass Kanan unter der Leitung von Großmoff Tarkin gefangen genommen wurde. Wenige Zeit später übertrugen die Rebellen in der Ghost die Botschaft, ehe das Signal abbrach, da der Kommunikationsturm gesprengt wurde. Suche nach Kanans Aufenthaltsort In der Hoffnung Kanan zu finden, versuchte Chopper mit der Hilfe der Rebellen die Häftlingsunterlagen aller Gefängnisse aus einem gekaperten AT-DP zu laden. Der Astromech bekam allerdings keine Verbindung, da das gesamte System aufgrund der Sprengung des Kommunikationsturms offline war. Aus diesem Grund, musste die Crew den Angriff abbrechen und auf ihr Schiff zurückkehren. In der Ghost wies Ezra Chopper in den neuen Plan ein um den Jedi zu finden. Da Hera der Meinung war, Kanan zu suchen würde das Gesamtziel der Crew gefährden, mussten sich die restlichen Mitglieder den Befehl der Twi'lek wiedersetzten, um Ezras Meister aus den Fängen des Imperiums zu befreien. Während Sabine, Zeb und Ezra die Phantom starteten um sich zu Vizago zu begeben um eventuell eine Information über Kanan zu bekommen, lenkte Chopper Hera im Cockpit der Ghost ab, indem er das Kommunikationssystem überlud. Die Twi'lek erfuhr schlussendlich von dem Plan der restlichen Crew und steuerte die Ghost ebenfalls zu Vizago, um Ezra, Sabine und Zeb dort zu erwarten. Ersterer konnte Hera allerdings von einem neuen Plan zum Herausfinden von Kanans Aufenthaltsort überzeugen. Der neue Plan bestand darin, Chopper als Droidenkurier zu tarnen, um ihn auf einen imperialen Leichten Kreuzer zu schmuggeln, wo der Astromech die Daten über die Gefangenen - darunter Kanan, herunterladen konnte. miniatur|links|Chopper und Ezra vermissen Kanan Erst in der Nacht schlugen die Rebellen zu: Sie schafften es den Droidenkurier abzufangen und ihn durch den von Sabine umlackierten Chopper zu ersetzen. Der Droide wurde letztlich von einem imperialen Shuttle auf den Kreuzer gebracht. Dort loggte sich Chopper in die Konsole ein und lud die Dateien herunter. Dann griff die Ghost den Kreuzer an und Hera kommte den Droiden, er solle sich beeilen. Durch die Ablenkung der Ghost gelang es den Droiden durch die Luftschleuse zu fliehen, sodass die Crew Chopper im All einfangen konnte. Nachdem die Rebellen von ihrem waghalsigen Angriff fliehen konnten, wertete Sabine die gestohlenen Daten aus, und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass Kanan auf Tarkins Sternzerstörer gefangen gehalten wurde, welcher sich im Mustafar-System aufhielt. Diese Erkenntnis nahm der Crew auch den letzten Funken Hoffnung. Befreiung von Kanan Trotz den Umständen, gelang es der Crew einen Transporter zu stehlen, welcher die Rebellen zur imperialen Flotte über Mustafar bringen sollte. Um Kanan zu befreien, brauchten sie allerdings ein Ablenkungsmittel: Sabine bestand darauf, den, immer noch existierenden und vor Hera versteckt gehaltenen TIE-Jäger, den Ezra und Zeb damals gestohlen hatten, dazu zu benutzen, um ihn in die Landebucht des Sternzerstörers fliegen zu lassen, und durch dessen Sprengung den Maschinenraum lahmzulegen. Obwohl Hera wütend wegen der Verheimlichung des Jägers auf Ezra, Zeb und Sabine war, einigte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Plan mit ein, sodass alle zurück nach Lothal flogen, wo der TIE versteckt gehalten wurde. miniatur|rechts|Fulcrums Flotte greift an Chopper rollte an der Seite der restlichen Crew zum TIE-Jäger, um feststellen zu müssen, dass Sabine das Schiff umlackiert hatte. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel der Rebellen, wobei sich der Astromech heraushielt, entschieden sie den Jäger für ihren Plan zu benutzen und sich letztendlich zum Mustafar-System zu begeben. Dort angekommen, näherten sie sich den Sternzerstörern, ohne das die Imperialen etwas merkten. Als Ezra mit der Macht Kanan registrierte, bekam Chopper den Befehl, den von Sabine manipulierten TIE-Jäger abzukoppeln, welcher sich sogleich per Autopilot zu Tarkins Flaggschiff begab. Der Plan funktionierte und der Frachter konnte an den Sternzerstörer andocken. Während die Crew an Bord des feindlichen Schiffs ging, blieb Chopper im Frachter. Wenige Zeit später bekam der Droide eine Nachricht von Fulcrum, welche die Unterstützung einer Flotte anbot. Der Astromech steuerte den Frachter zu Fulcrums Flotte, um kurze Zeit später zusammen ins Mustafar-System zurückzukehren. Dort unterstützten sie die Ghost-Crew, dessen Schiff sich ebenfalls an der Schlacht beteiligte. Die Mission war ein voller Erfolg: Kanan konnte gerettet, der Sternzerstörer zerstört und der Inquisitor getötet werden. Da Chopper jedoch den Frachter und nicht die Ghost gesteuert hatte, fragte sich die Crew, wer ihr Schiff letztendlich flog. Nach einer Holo-Begrüßung von Senator Bail Organa an die Crew, gab sich der mysteriöse Pilot als Fulcrum zu erkennen, dessen wahre Identität die ehemalige Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano war. Aussehen und Eigenschaften Das Aussehen von C1-10P wirkte provisorisch. Neben seiner orangefarbenen Kuppel, verfügte er über zwei zusätzliche mechanische Greifarme. Ein dritter, der Frontarm, befand sich in einer Buchse im Rumpf des Droiden und konnte bei Bedarf ausfahren konnte. Daneben prangerte eine Frontklappe, welche weitere nützliche Gadgets wie eine Kreissäge versteckt hielt.Sabine - Mein Tagebuch Darunter war der Austritt für den ausfahrbaren Interfacearm, mit dessen Hilfe sich der Droide zum Beispiel in Computersysteme einklinken konnte. Des Weiteren besaß Chopper einen Elektroschocker, welchen er oftmals als Waffe benutzte. Sein linkes blaues Sensorauge fehlte, sodass man an dieser Stelle nur ein Loch vorfinden konnte. Teile von ihm verrosteten allmählich. Der Rost machte seine Verbindungsstücke langsam und sorgte dafür, dass seine Schaltkreise durchbrannten. Unter seinem Rumpf, befand sich Choppers Antriebsdüse, welche ihm bei Bedarf erlaubte, für kurze Zeit zu fliegen. miniatur|links|Chopper fliegt mithilfe seiner Antriebsdüse Wie alle Astromechdroiden, kommunizierte Chopper per binärer Sprache. Während die meisten Astromecheinheiten zur Kommunikation pfiffen oder zwitscherten, bevorzugte Chopper tiefere Töne. Er konnte sich auf die Sekunde genau erinnern, wann er eine Tätigkeit wie z.B. ein Ölbad ausgeführt hatte oder wie lange er sich mit einer Aktivität beschäftigt hatte. Er galt als launenhaft und faul, jedoch aber auch als gutherzig. Chopper war nicht übermäßig begeistert, Dinge zu tun und Befehlen zu gehorchen. von Keith Kellogg. Der Droide war nie fröhlich und zufrieden mit allem. von Amy Beth Christenson. Er war in keinster Weise trainiert und besaß keine Manieren. von Kilian Plunkett. Doch so gern sich der Droide auch beschwerte, wollte Hera niemand anderen zum Reparieren der Ghost. Der Droide selbst, machte den Rost für seine mürrische Art verantwortlich. Sabine bestand jedoch darauf, dass das oftmalige kaputtgehen von Ausrüstung auf der Ghost, welches der Droide reparieren musste, für seine oftmaligen Stimmungsschwankungen verantwortlich war. Im Gegensatz zu Hera und Kanan, die mit ihren Leben oft unbekümmert umzugehen schien, war Chopper sehr daran gelegen, dass seine Schaltkreise auch künftig funktionierten. Trotz der Art seiner Besitzer, waren sie ihm nicht egal. Seine Programmierung diktierte ihm, ihr Leben um jeden Preis zu schützen. Hinter den Kulissen Lehnübersetzung von „If Artoo is the family dog, Chopper is the cat.“ von * C1-10Ps Design basiert auf den älteren Versionen von R2-D2; vor allem die Greifarme an der Kuppel sind von den Konzepten übernommen. * In früheren Entwürfen, wurde Chopper mit einer runden Kuppel versehen. * Chopper ist eine der Hauptfiguren der Serie Rebelsthumb|right|Frühe Entwürfe von Chopper, noch mit einer runden Kuppel * In den Credits der Serie steht bei den Sprechern, dass Chopper von sich selbst vertont wird (Original: As Himself). * Es existiert eine LEGO-Figur von Chopper. * Chopper ist ein spielbarer Charakter in dem Spiel Angry Birds: Star Wars II. Sein Auftritt ist hier jedoch unkanonisch. * Chopper ziert zusammen mit R2-D2 und C-3PO das Buchcover der Adaption von Gefährliche Ware. Quellen *''Rogue One (Film)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Gefährliche Ware (Buch)'' *''Ezra lebt gefährlich'' *''Sabine - Mein Tagebuch'' *''Ezras Tagebuch'' *''Die Geschichte der Rebellen'' *''Der Aufstieg der Rebellen'' *''Die Rebellion beginnt'' * }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:C1-10P en:C1-10P es:C1-10P it:C1-10P nl:C1-10P ru:C1-10P Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Astromechdroiden Kategorie:Besatzung der Ghost Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Kanon